Marriage Proposal
by angandres
Summary: oneshot How does Naruto propose to Sasuke? Find out. sasunaru/narusasu


**I got this idea from DemonicGaara (Naru) and AntiquityDreams (Sasu) on youtube. They're absolutely amazing. The title is called 'How I Proposed' under DemonicGaara's account. Anywho, the whole group is called Koi Cosplay. You should totally watch there stuff.**

**Naruto characters are not mine.**

**ENJOY!!!!**

***

Marriage Proposal

Sasuke's POV

"What would you say if you had to wear the dress?"

I glared murder. He even had the gull to give me an impish grin. "If anyone's wearing a dress, it's you." His blue eyes widened.

"WHAT!? But your shorter and look more feminine."

"That may be so, but who's the uke most of the time?" His bottom lip jutted out in it's adorable pout.

"Not all the time. I'm on top a lot too."

"Whatever dobe. Why are we even talking about this anyways? We're not even engaged." A spark flew across his face as his expression changed to that of a totally awesome idea. _Oh dear. _He popped out of his seat while I sat there in confusion. His intentions became clear when he knelt on one knee in front of me. "You may absolutely not propose to me in a Taco Bell." He stayed in that position for a few more seconded, astonished. Looking around, he slowly got off the ground and plopped down in his chair, pouting again.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes at his childish demeanor.

**Few days later**

I sighed as I got dressed in the locker room into my gym clothes. My cell phone went off, telling me that I had a new text message. I dug through my jeans that I already stuffed into my locker and read the message. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong, Uchiha?"

My gaze flicked to Neji, then back to the message. "Naruto's being obnoxious." He just nodded and walked out of the locker room. I gave the idiot my reply and tossed my phone back in the locker.

**

Naruto's POV

I jumped as my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I looked at Kakashi to make sure he didn't see as I pulled my phone out and hid it under my desk. I opened my phone and read Sasuke's reply.

___

To: Iloveramen

From: nightraven

You may absolutely not propose to me over text messaging.

___

"DAMMIT!" The whole class turned to me and gave me awkward glances. I even got a knowing glance from my teacher. I grinned sheepishly.

**A week later**

Sasuke's POV

I decided that today I was going to check my Myspace account. I've been so busy with school that I hadn't checked it in three days. After I signed in, I looked at my mail and I sighed in frustration. 110 messages from random people. I only knew one person. So, without looking at any of the other 109 messages, I erased them. I can't have any peace. Everyone knows I'm taken, if my profile pictures didn't give away any hints. I have my main picture with Naruto and I kissing. So I have no idea why people still think I'm single. I looked at Naruto's message. The title said 'Math Homework'. So the dobe was having problems in math again? I told that idiot that advanced geometry was too much for his little pee-brain to process. I opened it and nearly gave myself a concussion as I beat my head on my desk. I sighed and replied.

**

Naruto's POV

I sat there at my computer, biting my nails. I was changing my background when I saw that I had a message. I clicked on the mail button but couldn't bring myself to open the message from Sasuke. I lied to him about the homework. I knew if I would have put down anything that had to do with proposing, he would immediately erase it. I closed my eyes and counted to 10 then clicked on the message. I slowly opened them and read what he wrote.

_____

To: sasusdobe

From: narusseme

Subject: RE Math Homework

I give up. You fuckin' win. Yes, you can marry me.

_____

I had to reread it three times to make sure that I read that right. He...accepted...WOOT!!!! I popped out of my chair and did my happy dance. Now all I need is the ring.

***

**So what did you all think? I thought it was a hoot. I enjoyed typing this. THANK YOU DEMONICGAARA AND ANTIQUITYDREAMS FOR THE IDEA!!!**

Comments or criticisms is appreciated.


End file.
